Buddyfight 10 challenge
by Owldusk
Summary: Warning: this is for the curious and the daring.


**Hi everyone! Owldusk here! If anyone of my followers is reading this or anyone else, I am issuing a crossover challenge for every and all fellow fanfiction authors.**

* * *

I have recently found an interesting anime series: Future card Buddyfight. This anime, unfortunately, is not as popular as I thought, the premise of the story is this: in Japan,choutokyo, the year is two-thousand and thirty, the world has gotten into a new card game called buddfight. In buddyfighting, Humans connect with monsters from a parallel universe and call upon them to fight other players in Buddyfights, there are many groups called worlds, these worlds have different strengths and weaknesses, each one more unique than the last, including:

 **Dragon world:** Players who use this deck have a good balance of offense and defense, they have fair amounts of spells and monsters. There are two attributes of monsters in this world, armor dragons and dragon knights

Armor dragons are usually anthropomorphic Dragons wearing some type of armor of sorts, like the lightning and sky dragons.

Dragon knights, on the other hand, are real life knights that ride dragons, however, they don't all look the same, for instance, each dragon knight have different appearances, like samurai's, Greek warriors and more. the traditional strategy for dragon world users is the triple offensive maneuver (or the Goa formation, for those who know what I mean) a lot of the dragon knights are based off of real knights and warriors in history and literature, like don Quixote and Alexander the great.

 **Magic world:** Players who use this kind of deck relay on magic both offensive and defensive, monsters from this world have very little power and defense, so players have to utilize different combos in order to win. There are two major attributes of monsters and one minor monster type, the majors are seventy-two pillars and wizards, the minor monster type is the shadow shades.

The seventy-two pillars monsters are monsters based off of Demonology, players who use this attribute of monsters utilize rush tactics to fight their opponent.

Wizards are beings who use special abilities in order to confuse and defeat their opponent, each one more complex for each wizard to make them powerful.

The shadow-shades are creatures made of the shadows themselves, their abilities are primarily defensive and they rely on obtaining cards for their soulguards, which is an ability to use another card or the same card type to allow them to stay on the field for another turn in the game(this applies to many cards in the game) the reason I call them minor is the fact that their are very few of the shadow-shades, magic, creatures or otherwise.

 **Danger world:** Players who use this kind of deck use a very aggresive battle style that makes the user sacrifice their own monsters to make their stronger monsters even more powerful with even stronger abilities, even the magic is aggresive with the offensive and defensive capabilities that supports such play styles. The attributes of monsters in this world are Armor-knights, Duel-dragons and tyrants.

Armor-knights, in a nutshell, are monsters that wear armor, monsters that actually were inspired by ancient legends. This monster attribute utilizing the aggresive play style I mentioned explaining Danger world. They even have spells and items that sacrifice creatures in order to make them more effective and powerful.

Duel-dragons are much more different than the armor-dragons in dragon world, while the armor-dragons have very few monsters that have soulguard, the Duel-dragons have more creatures that have more defensive abilities for the player and soulgaurd, especially abilities where the opponent is forced to attack the creaures instead of their user.

Tyrants are creatures that increase the power of items the user has, Item cards allow the user to join the fight with their monsters, but most only work when theirs no monster in the users center position(which is the Goa formation).

* * *

 **But if you want to know more about what I have been telling you go to my profile to learn about the sites that will teach you about this game and the anime(mostly the anime).**

* * *

I also had an idea were the younger ben 10(the original ben 10) would be put into the alternate earth with buddyfight by a mysterious force(a.k.a you in a self insert down the line) and you would appear to Ben as a shadow and talk to him and explain to him why you brought him here(you make the reason yourself, meaning you can make it a good or bad reason) and you also wanted to give him a better school experience than he had in his other world as a sort of working vacation.

I have always read that whenever Ben is stuck or put in another dimension, that time in the dimension he crossed over is equally the same as his own dimension, which I am seriously tired of reading. I mean, why can't you say that time in both dimensions are completely opposite from each other and people can say that he won't be MISSED because time moves more slowly in his dimension or has completely stopped because of the lack of his existence in his own dimension?

...but that's my own honest opinion anyway.

Another opinion of mine is that Ben's most suitable for magic world, mostly for his battling style as a hero, since he doesn't use his own natural strength unless he was out of options... Also I would want to make a certain drago-wizard as his buddy so he could get more appearances (I think some of you at least know who I'm talking about XP).

But you can decide, for his first deck choice and his second (second buddy optional), and also how the story goes.

As Phineas and ferb would say: carpe diem!


End file.
